Hasard ou destin ?
by Kowareyasuki
Summary: De par sa maladresse naturelle, Allen Walker tombe littéralement dans un livre. Il se réveille, sonné, dans une forêt obscure. Quand il se voit poursuivi par une gamine psychopathe armée d'un couteau, Allen fera en sorte, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Thénène, de rentrer à la Congrégation en un seul morceau. FF également sur Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker soupira, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, exténué. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois finie, ce jeune homme de quinze ans se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il regarda son visage juvénile qui contrastait énormément avec la masse de cheveux blancs qu'il possédait. Il regarda également sa cicatrice rouge sur le côté gauche de son visage, qui partait de son front pour finir sous son menton.

Puis il se vêtit d'un simple bas de pyjama avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il pensait. Il pensait à sa vie. Il avait été abandonné par ses parents à sa naissance à cause de l'Innocence qu'il avait incrusté dans sur son bras gauche, lui donnant une couleur bizarre. Allen a vécu seul durant son enfance, sans aucun ami. Et un jour, sa route croisa celle de Mana. Sa vie changea du tout au tout. Il avait aimé Mana comme un enfant aime son père et Mana, en retour, l'avait aimé comme un père qui aime son fils. Mais il y a trois ans, Mana mourut, laissant un Allen jeune, seul, au coeur dévasté. Désespéré, ce gamin l'avait transformé en Akuma. Mana, en voyant ce qu'il avait fait, l'avait frappé au visage et maudit. C'est ce jour-là que son Innocence avait réagi, elle s'était activée et avait détruit elle-même l'Akuma. Mais Mana n'en avait pas voulu à Allen, lui criant trois derniers mots avant de disparaître. Trois mots qui touchèrent Allen de plein fouet, le changeant définitivement. _Je t'aime._

Après cet incident, Allen Walker fut recueilli par le général Cross Marian. Cet homme était l'incarnation vivante de la bâtardise. Un bel enfoiré. Allen préférait ne pas penser à ces années passées avec lui. L'humain inhumain qui lui avait servi de maître l'avait exploité, utilisé, mis dans des situations incroyables, endetté jusqu'au cou. Après ces années noires passées auprès de Cross, Allen avait rejoint la Congrégation de l'Ordre, devenant ainsi un Exorciste. Un Exorciste est une personne pouvant utiliser le pouvoir de l'Innocence, lui permettant de détruire les Akumas. Les Akumas sont des armes créées par le Comte Millénaire à partir d'une âme humaine. Le Comte se sert de la tristesse et de la douleur des personnes qui ont perdu un proche pour les manipuler et fabriquer des Akumas.

Un monstre.

La Congrégation mène une guerre sans relâche contre le Comte, la Guerre Sainte. A la Congrégation, Allen avait fait la rencontre de plein de gens qui sont rapidement devenus ses amis. Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Johnny, Komui, Reever et plein d'autres. Mais un seul posait réellement problème. Yû Kanda. Allen et lui étaient en perpétuelle compétition se haïssant l'un l'autre d'une force incomparable. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, pour tout et pour rien. Au fil du temps qu'il a passé à la Congrégation, Allen avait appris à apprécier Kanda comme il est. Kanda aussi. Probablement. Allen n'en était pas sûr, étant donné qu'ils se disputaient toujours autant.

Voilà à quoi pensait Allen. Il pensait à tellement de choses. Sa vie n'a pas été facile pour lui, pourtant il était encore debout sur ses deux jambes. Toujours souriant et optimiste. Prêt à aider les autres. Allen Walker soupira. Et il se mit à penser à sa vie quotidienne. Toujours la même depuis un certain moment. Réveil, manger, mission, manger, rentrer, rapport, manger, dodo. Ou bien réveil, manger, entrainement, manger, entrainement, manger, dodo. Il espérait, il souhaitait, il voulait un truc nouveau dans sa vie. Vivre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu. Le blandin rigola de lui-même : il rêvait trop. A cet instant précis, il voulait dormir. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Le lendemain matin, Allen marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, absorbé par ses pensées. Tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au livre à terre devant lui. Timcampy, son fidèle ami qui l'avait toujours accompagné, une petite boule dorée ailée avec une queue se finissant en spirale et des petites pattes, essaya tant bien que mal de le prévenir. Peine perdue, Allen posa le pied sur une des pages ouvertes. Au même instant, les deux pages ouvertes s'illuminèrent d'une vive lueur.

L'adolescent sentit son corps être aspiré vers le bas et il se sentit tombé. Timcampy son golem, tenta de le remonter, mais il fut, lui aussi tiré par le poids du corps d'Allen. Les deux compères tombèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Allen pouvait encore apercevoir un petit rayon de lumière, mais il rapetissait petit à petit et s'éloignait dangereusement de lui. Puis, le noir complet.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se réveilla, allongé dans l'herbe d'une forêt d'une étrangeté palpable et d'une obscurité visible. La seule chose lumineuse dans cet endroit était son golem doré qui éclairait un petit peu ce lieu. 'Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une forêt moi ?' s'interrogeait Allen, inquiet. Il se releva et vit devant lui un chemin qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres.

\- On y va ? demanda Allen à Timcampy qui venait de se poser dans sa masse de cheveux blancs. De toute façon, on na pas vraiment le choix. J'espère qu'on sortira de cette forêt...

Allen s'engagea donc sur le chemin étroit entre deux arbres et avança. Il marcha avec son golem doré sans réellement savoir où il allait. Le temps passa, une minute, dix, trente, une heure, deux, trois, quatre... Au fil de son excursion, la forêt s'assombrissait et semblait se resserrer autour de lui, se transformant en un étau qui emprisonnait sa personne. L'Exorciste se sentait oppressé et mal à l'aise. Il accéléra le pas dans le but de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible mais cela eut pour effet tout l'inverse.

Le blandinet s'enfonça encore plus dans ce bois épais, aux arbres aux troncs sombres et aux feuillages garnis et sombres. Il parvint finalement dans une clairière. Désespéré et abattu, il s'assit sur la première pierre qu'il vit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il réfléchit mais ses réflexions ne le menèrent à rien. Timcampy, sur son épaule, essayait de le divertir du mieux possible. Il ne réussit à n'obtenir qu'un pauvre sourire. Allen se sentit épié, il se tourna et se retrouva face à une fillette.

Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années, elle avait un visage sans aucune imperfection et de longs cheveux rouges. Son visage rond lui donnait un air charmant. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. La fillette avait sur elle une robe noire, et pardessus un long chaperon noir. Elle portait dans ses petites mains frêles un panier d'osier. Malgré son regard à faire fuir un être vivant, Allen se sentit rempli de joie de voir quelqu'un ici.

\- Ah, excuse-moi petite fille, tu peux m'aider ? lui demanda Allen, à la fois embarrassé et optimiste. Je me suis perdu...

Il n'avait pas vu que la fillette avait dans son panier un couteau de boucher ensanglanté. Elle s'approcha de lui, dangereusement, le poussant à reculer. Allen était effrayé par l'attitude et l'aura extrêmement négative que la petite dégageait. Cette dernière empoigna de pleine main son arme tandis qu'un sourire digne d'un psychopathe doublé d'un sociopathe triplé d'un sérial killer venait se plaquer sur ce visage angélique.

\- Je suis le Petit Chaperon Noir, lui dit-elle d'un air chantant. Et je vais te tuer !


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Je suis le Petit Chaperon Noir, lui dit-elle d'un air chantant. Et je vais te tuer !_

À ces mots, Allen frissonna d'horreur. Timcampy, sur sa tête, également. L'Exorciste, voyant le Chaperon noir s'avancer vraiment près de lui, essaya d'activer son Innocence pour se défendre. Mais rien, son bras gauche resta à son état habituel. Allen, de plus en plus inquiet et pressé, réessaya maintes fois, sans obtenir de résultat concret.

\- Euh... Tim ? Ça te dit de courir ? lança Allen en regardant son petit compagnon qui était toujours posé sur sa tête.

Et ils coururent. Enfin, Timcampy s'envola et son maître courut à en perdre ses poumons entre les arbres. Il entendit derrière lui les pas de la petite, qui lui semblaient très, très, très proches de sa position. Il accéléra donc l'allure, zigzagua à travers les obstacles dans l'espoir de semer la gamine. Malgré tout, elle le suivait de très près. Elle réussissait à suivre son rythme effréné et à ne le pas perdre de vue. Cette course-poursuite paraissait durer une éternité pour l'adolescent qui se demandait s'il allait pouvoir garder ce rythme. Il se fatiguait de plus en plus.

Allen tourna sa tête pour voir si la tueuse était derrière lui mais ne prêta pas attention à l'imposant tronc devant lui. En se retournant, il se le prit en pleine face, le faisant tomber sur le dos, sonné. Il ouvrit ses paupières et remarqua qu'il était aux pieds et à la merci du Chaperon. La tueuse souriait machiavéliquement, faisant tourner son arme au-dessus du corps d'Allen. Timcampy, voyant que son ami ne suivait plus et qu'il était en danger, fit demi-tour afin de lui venir en aide. Mais il fut devancé par une ombre sortie des bois.

Allen, allongé au sol, regardait la lame qui se rapprochait de sa poitrine. Quelque chose capta son regard dans un coin puis passa devant lui. Une ombre sortit de nulle part percuta de plein fouet la petite fille, la désarmant par la même occasion. La personne qui venait de sauver la vie d'Allen sortit une corde de nulle part et l'enroula autour de la petite fille qui avait perdu connaissance. Elle l'adossa contre un arbre puis se dirigea vers l'adolescent encore étourdi au sol. Allen avait une grosse bosse en plein milieu de son front et saignait abondamment du nez.

L'inconnu posa sa main sur le visage défiguré, l'illuminant ainsi. Allen sentit la douleur s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Se sentant mieux, il se redressa et fit face à la personne qui l'avait sauvé. L'inconnu était en fait une inconnue. C'était une adolescente comme lui. Elle avait une peau de couleur caramel et des yeux dorés. Ses longs cheveux ébènes et ondulés lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Timcampy virevoltait joyeusement autour d'elle. La jeune fille regardait Allen avec de la curiosité mêlée à de la sympathie.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir aidé, lui dit-il reconnaissant.

\- C'est normal, Allen Walker.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? s'exclama le garçon, surpris. Je ne te l'ai pas donné !

L'adolescente rit et caressa le golem doré qui s'était posé sur son épaule. Allen nota que la couleur des yeux de la fille et celle du corps de Timcampy étaient similaires.

\- Déjà, avant que tu me le demandes, je m'appelle Thénène. Et donc, pour répondre à ta question, il était dit qu'un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche, aux yeux d'argent avec une cicatrice rouge sur le côté gauche se nommant Allen Walker atterrirait un beau matin dans la Forêt Désenchantée, lui apprit la jeune fille.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Nan, je plaisante. J'ai lu dans tes pensées.

Allen resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration tandis que Thénène éclatait de rire.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est épique ! dit sa sauveuse en se tenant le ventre.

Elle se calma rapidement avant de se mettre sur ses pieds en essuyant ses larmes, Timcampy virevoltant autour d'elle.

\- Allez, lève-toi. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr.

Un grognement provenant de la petite fille attachée appuya les propos de Thénène. Allen, quelque peu traumatisé par cette enfant, se releva rapidement mais perdit bien vite l'équilibre. L'adolescente devant lui le rattrapa de peu, en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Allen fut captivé par ce regard. Pendant quelques secondes voire minutes, il resta silencieux, à la regarder lui aussi dans les yeux. Se sentant sondé et percé à jour, le blandin se détacha brusquement de son emprise, la gêne prenant la place du bien-être qu'il avait ressenti. Le Petit Chaperon Noir lâcha subitement un cri de rage alors que l'Exorciste s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

L'attention se reporta sur la fillette qui hurlait son mépris envers Thénène.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini de brailler comme un animal ? dit, blasée, la nouvelle camarade d'Allen. Tu veux nous faire repérer ou bien ?

Cette remarque ne fit qu'amplifier les hurlements de la captive qui, désormais, s'entendaient dans toute la forêt. L'adolescente soupira d'agacement et claqua des doigts : un morceau de tissu blanc apparut et vint s'enrouler autour de la bouche du Chaperon, la muselant. Le calme revint brusquement, créant une sensation de vide chez Allen.

\- Partons, dit alors Thénène en assommant et déposant la petite sur son épaule. On peut plus rester ici : cette idiote a dû attirer quelques personnes ou animaux bizarres. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de les rencontrer.

\- Si ces personnes sont comme cette fille, je ne veux en voir un seul, même de loin !

Elle rit avant de s'engager entre les arbres, ouvrant ainsi la voie, Tim sur la tête et Allen la suivant de près. Ils marchèrent peu de temps, environ une vingtaine de minutes, avant de déboucher sur un sentier en terre battue. Ils prirent ce chemin, un silence étrange les entourant, et virent de loin une imposante muraille protégeant un village. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une énorme porte en acier, très scintillante.

\- Qui va là ? dit-on agressivement.

\- Du calme Marco, c'est moi Thénène, j'ai une très jeune tueuse en série à livrer au maire et je viens de récupérer quelqu'un dans les bois.

\- Q-Quoi ? Tu l'as eue !? Attends, je t'ouvre immédiatement.

Le Chaperon commençait à s'agiter, reprenant connaissance petit à petit. Elle observa son environnement et reconnut ce chemin particulier. Elle comprit où allait mener sa destination finale et se mit à paniquer et à se débattre violemment en entendant le grincement typique de la porte. Malgré tout, Thénène garda la petite bien fermement sur son épaule jusqu'à l'ouverture totale de la porte. Du regard, elle invita Allen à pénétrer dans le village avant d'y entrer elle-même.

\- Du calme, Rhode.

Une haie d'honneur s'offrit à eux quand ils pénétrèrent la ville fortifiée. Des jeunes, des personnes âgées, des parents et des enfants acclamaient bruyamment le retour de Thénène. Allen, stupéfait et mal à l'aise d'être exposé aux regards de tous, se cacha derrière l'adolescente, qui se trouvait être le centre d'intérêt de tous les villageois, et se fit le plus discret possible.

Ils procédèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver sur une immense place, sur laquelle une petite femme patientait, les bras croisés. Elle avait une peau de perle, mise en valeur par ses longs cheveux noirs. Son visage était fermé, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Ses yeux bridés, dorés comme ceux de Thénène, brillaient d'une lueur mystérieuse.

Thénène se posta devant elle sans aucune hésitation, le regarda dans les yeux et déposa sa proie entre elles.

\- Thénène, déclara froidement la fille.

\- Seika.

\- Ma petite soeur.

\- Ma grande soeur, sourit tendrement l'adolescente.

Sans prévenir, Seika enjamba le corps à ses pieds et ouvrit grand les bras avant de serrer très fort sa soeur contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écarta afin de pouvoir voir le visage de Thénène puis elle lui donna un violent coup de tête au milieu du front. Absolument pas prête à cela, Thénène tomba à la renverse, les larmes aux yeux et les deux mains sur la bosse qui commençait à ressortir sur son front.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla alors Seika.

\- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

\- Idiote ! Putain ! Ça faisait une semaine que t'étais partie ! Je te pensais morte ou agonisante, mais non : Mademoiselle se ramène, tranquillement, avec son nouvel amoureux qu'elle a trouvé dans les bois et la pire tueuse en série qui puisse exister.

\- Premièrement, Allen n'est pas mon amoureux, tu sais très bien que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, soupira la cadette en se relevant péniblement. Deuxièmement, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai attrapé cette gosse. Et troisièmement, tu peux utiliser des mots pour exprimer ton inquiétude Kaka.

\- La ferme, je veux pas savoir.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée.

Allen, interdit, observa cette scène touchante de loin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux couleur blé regroupés en une queue de cheval, sortit de la foule et vint se placer à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, permettant au blandin de voir que ces yeux étaient d'un doré particulièrement brillant. Le jeune homme lui sourit furtivement avant de reporter son attention sur les deux soeurs.

\- Oh Seika ! Arrête de taper ta soeur ! dit-il, exaspéré.

\- La ferme Ed.

\- J'avoue, tais-toi. Je sais que t'as envie de me taper.

\- Nan, nan, je te ferai payer autrement.

Thénène s'était approchée de lui, le regard pétillant. Elle posa son bras sur l'épaule du dénommé Ed et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas dire directement que je t'ai manqué ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu le sais très bien, ce serait trop facile, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tss.

L'adolescente se détacha de son ami puis lui donna une claque derrière la tête avant de se diriger vers la foule qui s'en allait progressivement.

\- Tu me cherches là.

\- Allez, viens Allen : faut trouver un moyen de te ramener chez toi, lança Thénène en ignorant la question du blond.

Allen la suivit, au pas de course car elle était rapide, et les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Thénène entra dedans et tira l'Exorciste par le bras pour qu'il vienne avec elle. Elle traversa rapidement les pièces, toujours le bras d'Allen dans sa main et passa à travers un rideau. Elle le lâcha au beau milieu de la pièce et s'avança vers une table en face d'elle, rempli de divers objets étranges. Le blandin, stupéfait, fit le tour de lui-même et observa la pièce lumineuse. Elle était remplie de fioles, d'étagères bourrées de livres et d'objets. Il s'approcha d'une étagère et vit qu'il y avait une branche en bois dessus.

\- Ne touche pas à cette baguette !

Apeuré, il recula subitement et reprit sa place d'origine. Des questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu "es" au juste ?

Thénène arrêta de fouiller et se concentra sur Allen, à présent mal à l'aise.

\- Ce que je suis ? répéta-t-elle. Je suis une sorcière et pour l'instant, je cherche un gros bouquin à la reliure dorée. Un grimoire quoi.

\- Un grimoire ? Ce ne serait pas celui-là ? dit l'Exorciste en pointant du doigt un livre sur l'une des plus hautes étagères.

\- Ah putain, merci Moyashi.

Elle fit un geste de la main et le livre se mit à flotter dans les airs avant de tomber dans ses mains. La métisse débarrassa la table du dos de la main et le déposa dessus, le feuilletant frénétiquement.

\- Mon nom c'est Allen !

\- Je sais, mais j'suis concentrée : je cherche la page où il est écrit comment te ramener chez toi.

Le jeune homme se tut donc et la laissa se concentrer. Dos à lui, Thénène cherchait et cherchait. Allen l'admirait. Enfin il ne voyait que ses longs et épais cheveux noirs. La lumière blanche leur donnait des reflets bleutés. Ils avaient l'air soyeux et doux.

\- Trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers l'Exorciste, les yeux brillants. Approche.

Allen s'exécuta et se plaça à ses côtés, intimidé. Il se pencha sur le livre et essaya de décoder les gribouillis qui y étaient inscrits.

\- Je n'y comprends rien du tout.

\- Normal, c'est en grec ancien. J'vais traduire. Alors... dit-elle en plaçant des mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Pour pouvoir ramener magiquement un étranger chez lui, il faut créer une potion. Pour cela, vous aurez besoin du sang d'une sorcière aux yeux dorés, une aile de fée, une larme de loup, un cheveu de géant et le joyau d'une princesse.

\- Euh on va trouver où tout ça ?

\- Bah on a déjà le sang de sorcière : c'est le mien. Puis en regardant de plus près dans la réserve, j'ai déjà une larme de loup et une aile de fée. Ce sont les items les plus rares à trouver dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Et la pierre et le cheveu ? demanda Allen, sceptique.

\- Hmm, va falloir qu'on aille les chercher nous-mêmes. Un petit vol, ça nous fera pas de mal, dit Thénène en refermant le grimoire.

\- Q-Q-Quoi ? Un vol ?!

\- Vaut mieux qu'on se repose Moyashi. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend. Ce soir, tu dors à la maison, viens je vais te montrer.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Hmm, va falloir qu'on aille les chercher nous-mêmes. Un petit vol, ça nous fera pas de mal, dit Thénène en refermant le grimoire._

 _\- Q-Q-Quoi ? Un vol ?!_

 _\- Vaut mieux qu'on se repose Moyashi. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend. Ce soir, tu dors à la maison, viens je vais te montrer._

Elle sortit de la pièce, le pas calme. Allen se précipita derrière elle et la suivit dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier dans le coin et débouchèrent sur un couloir.

\- Là-bas au fond à droite, c'est la salle de bains, juste en face, c'est la chambre de Seika, à côté c'est la mienne et la porte en face de toi c'est la chambre d'Ed. Il vient dormir de temps à autre. Et à droite, c'est une chambre d'ami qui est dans un affreux bazar donc ce soir, tu dors dans ma chambre.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'oeil attentif.

\- Et toi tu vas dormir où ? l'interrogea le blandin curieux.

\- Avec ma soeur, t'en fais pas. Je te préviens juste qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'elle soit présente à table. Avec son poste de maire, je la vois pas souvent à la maison, lui apprit-elle, l'air triste.

\- Je euh... Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute, allez viens on va faire à manger.

Ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine se préparer de quoi tenir. Thénène se cala contre le plan de travail et soupira.

\- En fait, j'ai la flemme de cuisiner.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas cuisiner...

\- C'est pas grave... Ah, attends.

Thénène tendit la main devant elle et la baguette en bois qu'Allen avait vu dans la pièce de tout à l'heure apparut. Elle l'agita et une fine pluie de paillettes se matérialisa au-dessus de la table. Une fois en contact avec le bois de la table, les paillettes laissèrent place à une dizaine de différents plats savoureux.

\- À table ! se réjouit Thénène en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Allen l'imita et regarda ébahi ce qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Sers-toi et mange ce que tu veux au lieu de regarder la nourriture comme un merlan frit. C'est pas la nourriture qui te mange, c'est toi qui mange la nourriture !

\- Ce que je veux ? T'en es sûre ?

\- Ouais, lui affirma-t-elle souriante.

Allen ne se fit pas prier une fois de plus et se nourrit comme il se doit. Une fois repu, il jeta un oeil à la métisse qui le regardait, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux. Elle se leva de table et lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre. Le blandin s'exécuta, ravi de pouvoir se reposer. C'est une fois dans le lit de Thénène, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Il avait vécu une journée riche en émotion. Il espérait sincèrement rentrer chez lui. Mais au vu de l'enthousiasme et de l'investissement de sa nouvelle amie, il ne doutait plus : il rentrerait chez lui. Sur ces belles pensées, il s'endormit, rassuré.

Le lendemain.

\- DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !

Allen sursauta si vivement qu'il tomba du lit, la tête la première. Il grogna avant de se relever, frustré d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement.

\- T'étais obligée de hurler comme ça Thénène ?

\- Non je te l'accorde. Mais c'est nettement plus drôle ! Allez, prépare-toi vite ! Le petit-déjeuner t'attend. Dès que tu finis, on part directement, l'informa-t-elle l'air excité.

\- Tu es contente de partir ? lui demanda alors l'Exorciste, remarquant son état.

\- Ouais, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ce genre de trucs ! Allez, j'te laisse te préparer.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, sifflotant gaiement. Le jeune homme se prépara donc assez rapidement et descendit, son manteau à la main. Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, il vit qu'effectivement le petit déjeuner était prêt. Il fut étonné de voir Seika à table, une tasse de thé vert à la main.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda l'aînée, légèrement froide.

\- Comme un bébé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le réveil, dit le blandin en lançant un regard en biais à la métisse.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça, j'te rassure.

\- Et j'suis comment ? intervint Thénène, les joues gonflées.

\- Chiante et casse-pieds.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? répliqua la petite soeur, piquée au vif.

\- Pas le temps, désolée : je dois y aller, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- D'accord à ce soir Kaka !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et vous deux, faites attention hein. Allen, dit Seika en posant le regard sur lui, je te la confie. Ces bois ne sont absolument pas sûrs. Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne qui a la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à cette idiote ( - Hé ! Je t'entends ! ). Ramène-la-moi en un seul morceau, s'il te plaît.

\- D-D-D'accord.

Sereine, Seika s'en alla rapidement, ses tâches de maire s'imposant énormément dans sa vie quotidienne. Thénène soupira et finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud silencieusement. Allen s'installa à ses côtés et mangea tranquillement.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

\- Ouais, elle l'est toujours, à me protéger, me couver et parfois même me materner. C'est ma grande soeur, c'est normal. Et elle se sent encore plus responsable depuis la mort de notre mère.

\- Ça ne doit pas être évident.

\- C'est vrai, mais bon. C'est comme ça qu'elle me montre qu'elle m'aime. Donc je m'en plains pas. Enfin, pas souvent.

Elle se leva et s'étira paresseusement puis se vêtit du capuchon blanc sur le dossier de la chaise avant de saisir la sacoche qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

\- T'as fini de manger ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons-y, une longue route nous attend.

Il se leva à son tour et enfila son manteau posément. A l'instant où ils franchirent le palier, Timcampy apparut, en alerte.

\- Oh, d'où est-ce que tu sors toi ? Tu n'as pas dormi avec moi, j'étais inquiet.

\- Il a dormi avec moi cette nuit, lui avoua Thénène, penaude.

\- Vraiment ?!

Elle hocha la tête, gênée, tandis que le golem approuva en s'installant sur la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Enfin bon, c'est pas grave tu sais. Maintenant qu'il est là, on peut y aller !

Sur ces mots, ils s'engagèrent dans l'avenue principale, sous le regard curieux et inquiet des villageois. Un petit enfant s'approcha d'eux et tira sur le capuchon de la métisse.

\- Dis, Thénène, tu vas revenir hein ? demanda-t-il la voix basse, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Promet-le s'il te plaît, exigea Ed, qui s'était placé aux côtés de l'enfant.

Ils étaient devant la grande porte qui fut ouverte durant leur échange. Un bon nombre de personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux, toutes suspendues aux lèvres de Thénène, notamment sa soeur, légèrement angoissée. L'adolescente fut durant un instant incapable de dire quoique soit avant de reprendre de son aplomb.

\- Je vous promets de revenir entière. Nan même mieux : je jure de revenir vivante ! Ne vous faites pas de souci ! affirma-t-elle, un sourire sincère collé aux lèvres.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on m'a demandé de veiller sur elle, je le ferai ! Vous pouvez en être sûrs.

\- T'as intérêt à bien faire ton job mon vieux, marmonna le blondin, quelque peu grognon.

Thénène s'approcha de lui et déposa un bisou sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir vivement.

\- Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais patate, arrête de te comporter ainsi.

\- Enfin bon, laisse-le faire la tête et partez : vous perdez un temps précieux, intima Seika, sévère.

\- Allez, à ce soir tout le monde ! dit Thénène gaiement.

Ils la saluèrent en retour, sauf Ed toujours aussi rouge qui boudait encore dans son coin. La sorcière, l'Exorciste et le golem s'en allèrent alors, le pas calme. Elle les guidait dans ces bois sombres, dans lesquels Allen avait vécu des événements traumatisants. La présence et l'aide de la jeune fille le rassuraient grandement.

Ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres, quittant le sentier principal. Les secondes se transformaient en minutes, les minutes en heures. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient; Allen, ne sachant où aller, ne faisait que suivre son guide. Il se sentait régulièrement observé, une sensation de mal-être s'installant soudainement. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière et firent une pause. Thénène s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe, Allen, essoufflé, sur une grosse pierre.

\- On arrive bientôt ?

\- Lève les yeux.

Il le fit et son regard tomba sur une tour blanche.

\- C'est la tour d'un château. Château dans lequel vit une princesse avec plein de pierres précieuses et qui a une garde personnelle composée de géants, précisa Thénène, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres. On va faire d'une pierre deux coups Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen, soupira ce dernier, légèrement agacé.

\- Je sais mais ce surnom te va comme un gant, c'est incroyable tu trouves pas ?

Le concerné se mura dans un mutisme alors que Thénène ricanait. Elle se mit debout et se posta devant lui. Elle saisit ses deux joues, les tira et les secoua, laissant une grimace s'installer sur le visage du blandin.

\- Mmph...

\- Allez, me boude pas.

\- Me ye bouze pas !

\- Ka ? Répète !

\- J'ai dit que je ne boudais pas, lança le blandin.

Il avait libéré ses joues après avoir attrapé les mains de la métisse qu'il tenait à présent dans les siennes et la regardait dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Allons-y, on s'est assez reposés.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Tu sais que tu peux lâcher mes mains hein, fit remarquer Thénène en posant son regard dessus.

\- Désolé !

Embarrassé, il les lâcha et se releva rapidement, prêt à reprendre la route. Timcampy, sur une pierre près de son maître, changea de place et se percha sur la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup dis donc.

\- Timcampy est tellement adorable !

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et reprirent le chemin.

\- Dis Thénène, tu n'as pas la désagréable sensation d'être regardée depuis qu'on est partis ?

\- C'est normal vu qu'on est observés depuis qu'on est partis en fait. Il ne nous arrivera rien, ces bêtes connaissent les dangers.

Un silence pesant s'installa, plombant l'ambiance, avant que Thénène ne reprenne.

\- Allen, vraiment, depuis quelques années, ces bois ne sont absolument pas sûrs. Des monstres rôdent, des gens disparaissent, d'autres apparaissent, comme toi. Avant, on faisait tout pour les aider au maximum : certains décidaient de venir vivre au village, d'autres voulaient rentrer chez eux. Ma mère est morte en aidant quelqu'un, ça devait être il y a deux ou trois ans. À cette époque, avec Seika, on faisait des explorations dans la forêt pour essayer de récupérer des gens et les sauver. On a continué jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, six ou sept mois. Dès qu'elle a eu sa place de maire, elle a arrêté pour prendre soin du village. Moi, j'ai continué à explorer, à la recherche d'items cette fois-ci. Je suis tombée dans la magie pour combler le vide : je testais des potions, je créais des sorts, je m'entraînais, j'expérimentais. Puis tu es apparu... et franchement tu peux savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir faire des choses d'avant, lui avoua-t-elle la voix douce.

Le blandin ne sut quoi dire et préféra le silence répondre à sa place. Une vingtaine de minutes après le récit de la métisse, ils arrivèrent devant un village qui entourait le château. Il devait être l'heure de manger car les ventres des deux aventuriers se firent entendre. Ils firent une seconde pause : Thénène sortit sa baguette de la sacoche et fit apparaître un repas pour Allen. Celui-ci mangea tout ce qui se présenta à lui alors que son amie se contenta d'une simple pomme.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir manger autre chose ?

\- Certaine, je déteste avoir le ventre rempli avant de faire quelque chose qui bouge.

\- Quelque chose qui bouge ? Comme quoi ?

\- Comme courir ou me battre.

Le jeune homme déglutit avant de se relever et d'épousseter les miettes de son manteau. Ils se remirent en chemin, sans se presser pour autant. Ils traversèrent le village. Sous le regard attentif et curieux des habitants, ils atteignirent le pont-levis qui était abaissé et gardé par deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Leurs lances croisés stoppèrent les deux aventuriers dans leur progression.

\- Un problème Messires ? demanda Thénène, cynique.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc, jeune métisse à l'oiseau doré perché sur la tête et vieil homme ?

\- Oh, tu m'emmerdes.

La jeune fille attrapa le bras d'Allen et passa avec lui sous les lances. Les gardes, outrés, ne réagirent que quand le duo se trouva devant la porte principale du château. L'un des deux tira la sonnette d'alarme, cachée dans le coin.

\- Des intrus ont pénétré le château ! Des intrus ont pénétré le château ! entendit-on.

\- Thénène ?

\- Allen ?

\- C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer ?

\- Non : ça se passe mieux que prévu, avoua-t-elle, un sourire à en faire peur le plus valeureux des chevaliers. On va bien s'amuser Moyashi !


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Thénène ?_

 _\- Allen ?_

 _\- C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer ?_

 _\- Non : ça se passe mieux que prévu, avoua-t-elle, un sourire à en faire peur le plus valeureux des chevaliers. On va bien s'amuser Moyashi !_

\- Je m'appelle Allen, soupira celui-ci.

\- Baisse-toi !

Thénène s'accroupit et tira le blandin avec elle dans son élan. L'Exorciste entendit quelque chose siffler au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit que c'était une flèche qui s'était fichée profondément dans la porte. Si Thénène ne l'avait pas pris avec elle, la flèche aurait atteint sa cible. Il remarqua également qu'ils étaient entourés d'archers, arcs bandés et regards de faucon. Timcampy, qui était tombé, vint vite se réfugier sous le manteau d'Allen. Acculés, la sorcière et l'Exorciste se trouvaient dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Les archers firent feu.

Thénène fit un ample geste de la main vers le ciel et la terre à leurs pieds s'éleva, créant ainsi une barrière entre eux et les tirs. Déconcertés, ils restèrent un long moment immobiles. L'adolescente en profita pour disloquer le bois de la porte derrière eux, de façon à créer une entrée sur mesure. Elle tira une nouvelle fois Allen avec elle, dès que le trou fut apparent. À l'intérieur, elle reboucha l'entrée et s'étira.

\- Allen ?

\- Thénène ?

\- T'es un peu passif, réagis plus rapidement, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

\- Désolé... C'est juste que je ne peux pas t'aider : mon Innocence ne fonctionne pas ici.

\- Ah... Bah écoute, reste à côté de moi. Dis, tu sais te servir d'une épée ?

\- Je me débrouille, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Parfait, prends ça alors.

Elle sortit de son capuchon une ceinture avec une épée au pommeau doré et incrusté. Allen la prit, incertain.

\- Met-la à la taille, sous ton manteau, lui indiqua-t-elle. Si jamais on est amené à être séparés.

\- D-D'accord.

\- Allons-y, ils doivent nous chercher là.

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall magnifiquement décoré, avec un escalier à droite, un autre à gauche et un dernier au milieu. Thénène s'engagea sur l'escalier au centre, grippant les marches rapidement. Allen la suivit et ils arrivèrent à un étage, pour le moins, resplendissant. Tous les murs étaient sertis de pépites d'or. L'adolescente n'en fut pas pour autant décontenancée : elle avait l'habitude de ses lieux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Allen qui plia net au vu de tout cet or collé. Thénène fut obligée de claquer des doigts pour le faire revenir sur Terre. Il s'excusa et reprit le chemin. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à une porte en bois simple.

La sorcière entra sans ménagement, surprenant la personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous, jeunes impotents ? s'enquit une femme, offusquée.

Elle était bien habillée, montrant qu'elle appartenait à une classe sociale importante pourtant elle semblait avoir leur âge. Sa robe rouge mettait en valeur le blond de ses cheveux. Des traits fins et des yeux verts : cette fille était sublime. Le diadème sur sa tête ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'Allen pensait : il avait en face de lui la princesse.

\- Sache seulement que j'ai besoin d'une de tes pierres précieuses, lui lança Thénène, sans tact.

\- Allez donc vous servir, petite insolente !

\- Je comptais pas me gêner mais si on m'invite si gentiment, je dis pas non non plus. Aide-moi à chercher aussi ça serait sympa !

Thénène se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans la pièce. Elle regarda sous le lit, dans l'armoire, dans la coiffeuse et tâta également les murs à la recherche d'une quelconque pierre déplacée. Mais rien du tout. Allen fit un pas en avant pour aider sa camarade quand il entendit grincer sous ses pieds. Intrigué, il se baissa et tira le tapis qui se trouvait sous lui. Ainsi une immense trappe en bois, cadenassée, fut dévoilée.

\- Peut-être avez vous trouvé la cachette mais vous n'obtiendrez jamais la clé ! s'exclama la princesse, indignée. Je vais prévenir ma garde personnelle !

\- Pas besoin de clé, répliqua Thénène en donnant un adroit coup de coude dans le cadenas qui sauta.

La trappe s'ouvrit et laissa voir une immense collection de pierres précieuses. De différentes taille, forme, couleur et pourtant : elles étaient toutes aussi belles les une que les autres. À l'extérieur, des bruits se firent entendre, encore lointains.

\- Merde, ils arrivent ! Vite Allen ! Prends celle qui te convient le mieux !

Ne sachant laquelle prendre et pressé par le temps, il ferma les yeux et prit au hasard.

\- Voilà !

Il la tendit à Thénène qui la mit dans sa sacoche. Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus proches, oppressants. Avant de refermer la trappe, la métisse saisit une grande poignée de pierres et la plongea dans son sac avant de se relever et se précipiter vers la sortie. Allen l'imita et lança un "Désolé" à la volée.

\- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDES ! ILS FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIENT ! hurla désespérément la victime.

Pendant qu'ils dévalaient les marches, Thénène siffla bruyamment.

\- Suis-moi ! dit-elle ensuite à Allen.

Obéissant, il atterrit dans la cour remplie de gardes et d'archers. À ses côtés, Thénène était détendue et patientait.

\- Hmm, on est pas un peu coincés là ?

\- Trente secondes. Il nous faut trente secondes.

\- Rendez-vous, scélérats ! ordonna l'un des hommes, probablement le chef.

\- Vous auriez dû être le fou du roi, c'est incroyable non ? répliqua la métisse, insolente dans toute son attitude.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'il arrive.

\- Comment osez-vous me faire un tel affront ?!

\- C'est pas si compliqué pourtant...

\- Impudente ! Archers, faites feu !

\- Pas le temps, à la prochaine !

À l'instant même où les flèches partirent, les deux voleurs s'envolèrent, littéralement. Quelque chose les agrippa tous les deux au niveau du col, les jeta dans les airs. Ils atterrirent sur une surface dure. Avec effroi, Allen constata qu'ils se trouvaient sur le dos d'un long dragon aux écailles bleues comme la nuit. Thénène, à l'avant, se retourna et lui lança un petit sourire pour le rassurer avant de regarder plus bas.

Ils se trouvaient toujours dans les alentours du château. La jeune fille aperçut deux géants agglutinés autour de la fenêtre de la princesse, qui tournèrent la tête en leur direction avant qu'ils ne se mettent à les poursuivre.

\- Cibles en vue, Moyashi. Ils nous suivent.

\- Je m'appelle Allen, geignit-il.

\- Odin, on se pose !

Le dragon s'exécuta et atterrit dans une clairière, levant les feuilles des arbres sur son passage. Une fois descendus de son dos, Thénène plaça sa main sur le front de la bête et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle y déposa un bisou et il s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Il va s'occuper du plus faible. Ces êtres sont d'une droiture extrême : même si l'un de leurs camarades meurent ou se trouvent dans une situation compliquée et dangereuse, ils les laissent derrière eux pour assurer la réussite de leur mission. Ils n'hésitent pas à faire des sacrifices, expliqua Thénène, calme.

\- Donc on aura forcément à se battre contre un géant, c'est ça ?

\- Exact et j'entends qu'il approche. J'espère que tu es prêt. Même si tu ne l'es pas, il le faudra.

Les pas se firent de plus en plus entendre jusqu'à l'arrivée du géant. Son visage était affreusement laid, ses dents complètement pourries. Sa peau était d'un jaune pipi de chat horrible. Ses yeux rouges étaient remplis de violence. Ne parlons pas de son nez crochu. En fait, ce géant était juste moche. Mais son crâne était garni d'une épaisse toison noire.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire qu'il essaya d'écraser avec son pied les deux voleurs. Ils esquivèrent, Allen se roulant par terre, Thénène sautant sur le membre du monstre. Elle sortit une épée au pommeau rouge sang de son dos et la planta profondément dans le pied du géant. En la retirant, du sang noir gicla et le géant hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux. L'adolescente enchaîna directement en sautant sur son dos et plantant la lame entre ses omoplates. Il grogna de frustration et mit ses mains dans son dos. Elle se dégagea vivement avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas que la jeune fille à la cape blanche mais un garçon au manteau noir. Il décida de s'en prendre à lui, Thénène étant trop coriace pour l'instant. Allen vit alors une main géante se diriger vers lui avant d'être poussé par Thénène. Elle fut capturée à sa place. Le géant, comprenant son erreur, la jeta violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Sous l'effet du choc, Thénène s'empalla profondément sur la branche la plus basse avant que le tronc de l'arbre ne se brise. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, devant Allen, horrifié.

\- Merde ! Thénène !

Il esquiva le coup du géant avant de se précipiter vers Thénène. Il sortit l'épée de son fourreau et trancha la branche à sa base. L'Exorciste allongea la sorcière sur le côté. La large branche s'était fichée dans le flan gauche, juste sous le diaphragme, au niveau de la rate et de l'estomac. Du sang coulait de la bouche de la jeune fille et de sa tempe droite.

\- Thénène ?! Tu m'entends ?! hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Elle bougea le bras et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- Putain... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as besoin de soins au plus-

Concentré sur sa camarade blessée, il en avait oublié le géant qui venait juste d'attraper sa cible. Prisonnier, il planta la lame dans la main du géant, sans aucun effet sur lui. Le monstre plaça sa main devant son hideux visage.

\- Je vais te croquer le premier, ta copine après toi !

À cette déclaration, Allen se débattit plus violemment. Lance l'épée en l'air, entendit-il dans sa tête. Reconnaissant cette voie, le blandin s'exécuta et lança l'épée bien haut. Elle fut réceptionnée par Thénène, qui avait fait un grand saut. Elle retomba sur le bras du monstre et le remonta en courant. Celui-ci tenta de l'arrêter en l'écrasant de sa main libre mais Thénène sauta par-dessus. Elle se servit de cette main comme tremplin et rebondit dessus. L'épée dorée dans sa main gauche, l'épée rouge dans la droite, elle semblait en suspension dans les airs, face au géant. Elle croisa les deux armes sous son menton et le décapita sans hésitation.

La tête glissa sur le côté avant de tomber et rouler sur le sol. La main relâcha sa prise progressivement et Allen put se libérer. Il se réceptionna avant de rouler sur une bonne dizaine de mètres alors que le corps tombait en avant. Le sang noir coulait à flot. Une fois sur ses jambes, Allen repéra Thénène qui embaluchonnait la tête dans son capuchon. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle s'appuya contre un arbre, la respiration saccadée. Allen se précipita à ses côtés et remarqua qu'elle avait brisé une partie de la branche. Son visage devenait pâle.

L'Exorciste retira son manteau et le plaça sur les épaules de son amie. Il entendit des battements d'ailes dans son dos et comprit que c'était Odin. Le dragon prit le baluchon et la sacoche, qui traînait un peu plus loin, dans sa gueule et tendit une aile pour permettre à Allen de charger Thénène sur son dos. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et grimpa sur le dragon qui l'avait aidé. Il assit Thénène devant lui, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Dès qu'ils furent installés, leur monture s'envola. Odin avait compris que son amie était dans un sale état, c'est pourquoi il alla plus vite que tout à l'heure. Il fit en une dizaine de minutes ce qu'Allen et Thénène avaient fait en presque une matinée.

Odin vola à ras-le-sol sur le sentier principal, assez large pour lui permettre de battre des ailes. Il ralentit avant de se poser devant l'entrée du village. La sentinelle, à la vue du dragon, paniqua et donna l'alerte.

\- C'est moi Allen ! Thénène est blessée, ouvrez les portes s'il vous plaît !

Il descendit du dragon, Thénène dans les bras. Voyant effectivement qu'il s'agissait des deux jeunes qui étaient partis ce matin, ils ouvrirent les portes aussi vite que possible. A peine étaient-elles entrouvertes qu'il se précipita à l'intérieur du village. Les villageois reculèrent, effrayés. Allen devait avoir une sale mine : ses vêtements étaient tachés de liquide noir et du sang de la métisse. Dès que Seika aperçut sa soeur, elle courut vers elle. Elle tâta son pouls et observa sa blessure.

\- Allen, emmène-la vite à la maison ! Edward, viens avec nous et Marco, descends vite : on va avoir besoin de toi !


	5. Chapter 5

_\- Allen, emmène-la vite à la maison ! Edward, viens avec nous et Marco, descends vite : on va avoir besoin de toi !_

Tout le monde obéit, Marco laissa sa place à un autre et courut à la maison de la japonaise. La porte avait été défoncée par Seika qui s'était précipitée dans la salle à manger. Elle fit apparaître un drap blanc sur la table et indiqua à Allen d'allonger Thénène dessus.

\- Toi aussi, tu pratiques la magie ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

\- C'est héréditaire, puis Thénène m'a appris quelques trucs, enfin bon. Allonge-la sur le côté pour l'instant.

Il fit comme la japonaise lui avait dit, aussi doux que possible. Thénène grogna, les yeux mi-clos. Ed, Allen, Marco et Seika étaient autour de la table. La japonaise souffla, l'air grave.

\- Les mecs, Thénène ne va pas supporter la douleur, je la connais. Faudra que deux d'entres vous la tiennent fermement et un autre qui retire cette branche de malheur. Le seul moyen de stopper rapidement l'hémorragie, c'est la cautérisation, déclara-t-elle, fébrile. Bloquez-la vraiment, sinon elle risque de donner des coups et je vous cache pas qu'elle frappe fort.

\- Je retirai la branche, dit Allen, les manches de sa chemise relevées.

Il saisit le bout de bois de ses deux mains et se positionna près.

\- Dès que la branche est retirée, Marco et Ed, attrapez-la.

\- Compris !

\- Titi, chuchota alors Seika, la voix tendre, en lui caressant les cheveux. Désolée, ça va faire mal, d'accord ?

La concernée hocha faiblement la tête. Ed se mit à l'extrémité de la table face aux pieds de Thénène, Marco, à l'opposé, face à ses épaules. Seika, face à Allen, lui fit signe de la tête, accordant son feu vert.

\- Désolé, dit-il en s'adressant à Thénène.

Et il tira. Sentant la branche bouger, la métisse ouvrit grand les yeux, paralysée. D'un coup sec, Allen ôta la branche de l'abdomen de Thénène, qui poussa un cri rempli de souffrances. Le maudit fut certain que ce cri s'était fait entendre dans tout le village, même dans les alentours. Sans attendre, Marco et Ed se jetèrent sur elle, la plaquant brutalement contre la table. Seika arracha le t-shirt de sa soeur, dévoilant la plaie au complet. Elle fit apparaître une flamme sur son index et le posa sur le contour de la blessure. À ce seul contact, Thénène réagit violemment, se débattant comme une tigresse. Ed réussit à maintenir ses jambes mais Marco reçut un coup de tête l'obligeant à reculer. Il lâcha Thénène qui se redressa, haletante.

\- Par pitié, Ed, lâche-moi, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- On doit stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Désolé Thénène, intervint Allen, décidé.

Il avait pris la place de Marco, qui venait de se relever. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Thénène, la plaqua contre la table et l'y maintint. Le garde, lui, s'était placé aux côtés de Seika qui lui avait ordonné de rapprocher les bords de la plaie. L'aînée continua alors la cautérisation, sous les hoquets et hurlements de douleur de sa soeur. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, les yeux exorbités. Elle tentait de se défaire de l'emprise des deux garçons mais ils tinrent bon. Ed lui parlait calmement, lui demandant d'arrêter de s'agiter et de hurler. Rien y fit : elle s'agita encore plus, rendant la tâche plus difficile.

\- Calme-toi ! hurla alors Allen, la voix brisée.

Le visage juste au-dessus du sien, il avait réussi à capter son attention. Elle le regardait, le regard rempli de larmes et d'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Moyashi ?

\- Parce que tu souffres, j'ai horreur de voir mes amis souffrir.

\- Ah, parce que je suis ton amie ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois, nourri, aidé. Tu m'as aussi embêté mais, au fond, tu m'as fait rire. Même si on se connait depuis deux jours, c'est quand même de ma faute si tu as été blessé. Je m'en sens personnellement responsable, avoua le maudit, des perles d'eau salées glissant sur son visage.

\- C'est pas ta faute tu sais, murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée. J'ai été stupide. J'avais pas réellement mesuré le danger, j'ai pas réfléchi : je suis l'unique responsable et je suis entrain de payer le prix de mes erreurs. Et putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Allez, sèche tes larmes Baka Moyashi.

Elle avait levé la main et l'avait posé sur la joue du blandin. Elle essuya ses larmes en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors là, Thénène reconnaître qu'elle a été stupide : c'est du jamais vu, intervint Seika, surprise et fière de sa soeur. Les garçons, mettez-la sur le ventre : derrière aussi, faut cicatriser.

Ils obéirent et l'adolescente se trouva sur le ventre.

\- Seika, fais vite ! J'ai trop mal ! geignit la cadette, plaintive.

\- Argh, la ferme tiens.

Seika appuya dans le cou de sa soeur. Toute la tension présente dans son corps disparut avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

\- Au moins, elle ne se plaindra plus. Je vais finir rapidement.

Marco et le maire reprirent leur besogne, finie deux minutes plus tard.

\- Sur le dos, quémanda Seika, sévère. Allen, redresse-la.

Thénène redressée, sa grande soeur matérialisa des bandages qu'elle lui posa sur tout le torse ainsi qu'autour du crâne. Une fois fait, elle soupira de soulagement et passa la main dans ses cheveux lisses.

\- Maintenant, faut qu'elle se repose. En espérant qu'elle récupère vite, souffla Ed, épuisé.

\- T'inquiète pas, ma soeur, c'est une guerrière. Chochotte et chiante, mais c'est une guerrière. Allons bon, merci de votre aide, les garçons. Je la monte.

Seika fit léviter le corps endormi de Thénène et le fit monter à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Allen sortit brusquement de la maison et se rendit à l'entrée du village. Comme il l'avait espéré, Odin se trouvait toujours là, la sacoche et la tête à ses pieds. Allen s'en empara et sourit à l'animal qui baissa la tête vers lui. Il gémit, réclamant une caresse. L'Exorciste, attendri, le caressa pour le remercier.

\- T'en fais pas, elle sera bientôt sur pied, lui dit-il, rassurant.

Après avoir passé du temps avec lui, Allen retourna chez les deux soeurs, le sac et la tête dans les mains. Il les déposa sur la table, dans la pièce dans laquelle Thénène l'avait traîné, qu'il qualifierait de bibliothèque, vu la grande quantité de livres ou de laboratoire. Un peu des deux. Il retourna dans la salle à manger et s'assit sur une chaise. La table avait été nettoyée et débarrassée : il ne restait pas une trace de la scène de tout à l'heure. Ed apparut devant lui, le visage fermé. Il toisa ses vêtements et lui proposa de prendre une douche.

\- Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange...

\- T'inquiète pas, je te prête des affaires le temps que les tiennes soient lavées.

Allen le remercia et monta à l'étage. Prendre une douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Une fois propre, il sortit de la salle de bains et rejoint la chambre du blond qui lui avait mis des habits de côté. L'Exorciste les revêtit et redescendit. Se trouvaient dans le salon Ed et Seika, affalés sur le canapé. L'adolescent prit place timidement dans un fauteuil à côté. L'atmosphère étouffait, le silence agaçait. Le blandin se souvint de quelque chose d'important.

\- Dites, fit-il, deux paires d'yeux concentrées sur sa personne, vous auriez pas vu Timcampy ?

\- Timcampy ? répéta Ed, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah tu parles de l'oiseau, si je puis dire comme ça, doré qui avait dormi avec nous ? demanda Seika.

Allen acquiesça.

\- Il est dans la chambre de Thénène. Enfin je crois qu'il y est encore : dès que j'ai installé ma soeur, il est apparu et s'est posé sur son lit.

\- Il l'aime beaucoup, rit légèrement Allen. Je ne vais pas les déranger.

\- On dirait qu'il n'est pas le seul à beaucoup l'aimer, râla Edward, quelque peu acerbe.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Allen rougit d'embarras et nia la chose alors que Seika ricanait doucement.

\- N-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu fais fausse route : on se connait à peine.

\- C'est vrai ça, arrête ta jalousie à deux balles Ed. Faudrait penser à vous déclarer un jour hein... En tout cas, je te remercie encore une fois d'avoir sauvé ma soeur Walker.

\- Ouais mais c'est parce que j'ai été passif qu'elle a été blessé... Et puis, ce matin, tu m'avais demandé de la ramener en un seul morceau.

\- Tu me l'as ramenée en un seul morceau, un peu troué certes. Mais tu me l'as ramenée vivante, c'est tout ce que je retiens jeune homme.

\- Ah, chuchota-t-il gêné, la tête dans les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez rapporté ? demanda le blond, changeant de sujet.

\- Hum, une tête de géant et une sacoche remplie de pierres précieuses.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Un problème ?

\- Elles proviennent d'où ces pierres et cette tête ? s'enquit Ed, suspicieux.

\- Euh, on va dire qu'on a emprunté les pierres à une princesse dans les environs, sans intention de les rendre... Et la tête...

\- En gros, on a volé des pierres à l'autre cruche de princesse blonde là et j'ai décapité un de ses géants, termina Thénène qui venait de descendre. Faites-moi une place sur le canapé.

Essoufflée, elle se tenait contre le mur, une main sur sa plaie, le golem dans ses cheveux. La métisse traversa la distance entre les escaliers et le canapé et s'y affala, un espace s'étant libéré pour elle. Elle se blottit contre sa soeur à sa droite et posa ses jambes sur les cuisses d'Ed, respirant bruyamment.

\- T'es pas raisonnable Thénène, la gronda Ed. Pourquoi t'es pas restée à l'étage ?

\- Je sais mais tais-toi. Je déteste être seule, même si j'étais avec Tim. En plus, vous étiez tous réunis en bas.

\- Titi, t'as vraiment décapité un géant ?

\- Ouais Kaka et c'est une expérience assez spéciale... Je compte pas réessayer de si tôt hein.

\- Mais t'es vraiment irresponsable ! lui hurla Seika, les joues en feu.

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est bon. Pas la peine de me le répéter à chaque fois que je rentre d'exploration...

\- Tu sais très bien comment ils sont vicieux ! T'as déjà oublié ce qu'ils ont fait à Maman ?

\- Ça par contre, je te permets pas Seika.

\- Bah moi j'me permets ! Comment tu fais pour ne jamais réfléchir ?! Comment tu fais pour prendre les choses à la légère ?! Comm-

\- Seika, arrête... chuchota Ed.

\- Nan, je m'arrête pas ! J'en ai marre qu'elle se comporte ainsi ! Ça va faire six ou sept mois qu'elle est comme ça.

\- Seika, tenta diplomatiquement Allen.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua-t-elle agressivement.

Il lui montra du doigt le visage de Thénène, strié de larmes.

\- Titi, je...

\- C'est pas grave, t'as raison, la coupa la cadette.

Elle se releva et monta rapidement, malgré la douleur, à l'étage, essuyant son visage.

\- Putain... souffla pitoyablement la japonaise, la tête dans les mains.

Un silence accablant s'installa, tous muets suite à cet échange mouvementé. Seika se leva et lâcha un petit "bonne nuit" avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre. Ne restaient plus que les deux jeunes hommes, légèrement secoués.

\- Bon, allons-nous coucher aussi, tu dormiras dans ma chambre vu que la chambre d'amis n'est pas en état.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé, Allen s'endormit rapidement, exténué. Il fut agréablement réveillé par l'odeur de la nourriture. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que son camarade de chambre était également debout. Ils se préparèrent sans se presser puis se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils furent surpris de voir Thénène aux fourneaux, extrêmement concentrée. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper la farine sur l'étagère mais ne put finir son geste, la douleur étant trop vive.

\- Oh putain... chuchota-t-elle, une main sur son front.


	6. Chapter 6

_\- Oh putain... chuchota-t-elle, une main sur son front._

Ed se précipita à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir deux minutes...

Il saisit la chaise la plus proche d'eux et la lui présenta. L'adolescente s'y affaissa, prise de vertiges. Le garçon aux yeux dorés, bienveillant, lui servit un verre d'eau fraîche que Thénène avala d'une traite.

\- Merci patate.

\- T'es vraiment déraisonnable...

\- Je sais, sourit-elle faiblement. Mais j'avais vraiment une bonne raison de me lever !

\- Et c'est laquelle ? demanda Allen.

\- J'ai faim.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire avant de se réunir autour de la table.

\- Bon, bah, on va utiliser le plan B, annonça Thénène, la baguette dans la main.

Elle fit apparaître un bon nombre de plats différents avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Elle se régala, ainsi que les deux garçons à table. Une ambiance légère régnait mais dès que Seika apparut, elle s'appesantit radicalement. Elle s'installa face à sa soeur, sans dire un mot. Allen ressentait une certaine tension. Lorsqu'il jeta rapide coup d'oeil à Ed, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver cette pression.

\- Thénène ? murmura le maire.

\- Gné ?

\- Pardon...

\- C'est pas grave, t'as raison d'un côté : faut que j'arrête de prendre des risques inutiles.

\- Non mais même, j'aurais pas dû te parler de Maman...

La cadette sortit de table et se dirigea vers le salon, sa soeur sur les talons. Elle la rattrapa et la força à se retourner, de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Titi, j'suis désolée...

\- J'ai dit que c'était pas grave Seika, lui répondit la métisse en tentant de se défaire de sa prise.

Au contraire, l'aînée ne la lâcha pas pour autant et la tira vers elle afin de la prendre de ses bras. Une fois contre sa soeur, Thénène se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son cou. Seika resserra son emprise, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui demanda gentiment de se calmer et de l'excuser, se sentant énormément coupable. Thénène lui répéta, entre deux sanglots, que ce n'était rien, qu'elle avait déjà pardonné. Elle prit à son tour sa soeur dans ses bras, se maîtrisant peu à peu. Elle se détacha d'elle et s'essuya rapidement le visage, honteuse d'avoir pleuré ainsi.

\- Titi, t'es chou quand t'as les yeux rouges, ricana Seika.

\- Tu déranges, arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

\- T'as la bouille d'un bébé~

Seika attrapa les joues de sa cadette et s'amusa avec, un air taquin sur le visage. La sorcière piailla de mécontentement et libéra son visage, boudeuse. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, ayant envie de se reposer un peu.

\- Ah ha, toi qui fait ça à tout le monde, j'adore tes joues Titi.

\- Meeeeeeeeuh, elles t'ont rien fait !

\- Celle des autres ne t'ont rien fait non plus, idiote. Bon, je dois y aller moi, repose-toi bien. Et vous deux, dit Seika en regardant le duo masculin, prenez soin d'elle. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure.

\- À tout à l'heure Kaka !

Le maire s'en alla, abandonnant les trois adolescents seuls à la maison. Thénène s'installa confortablement et regarda les deux garçons s'activer. Ils débarrassèrent la table et nettoyèrent le sol. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils rejoignirent la blessée au salon, qui s'ennuyait. Ed s'assit sur le canapé, lequel Thénène avait fait de la place, et Allen sur le fauteuil d'hier. La jeune fille installa ses jambes sur les cuisses du blond qui se mit à les caresser tendrement.

\- Moyashi~ ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

\- Même, approche : faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Allen, docile, se plaça devant elle, accroupi, de façon à ce qu'il se trouve face à elle.

\- Tu peux aller dans la bibliothèque et me récupérer le grimoire s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, je reviens.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il fut de retour, le gros livre à la main. Il le déposa au pied du canapé et se replaça face à la jeune fille. Elle agrippa ses joues et les tira, amusée.

\- Merci Moyashi~ !

\- Je m'appelle Allen. Et aïe ! Tu tires fort !

\- Ce surnom te correspond parfaitement. Et je sais !

Et ils explosèrent de rire, sous le regard jaloux d'Edward. Thénène prit le livre et l'ouvrit, parcourant furtivement les écrits de gauche à droite. Ed fusilla le blandin du regard qui se tassa sur lui-même, embarrassé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons entendirent le livre tomber et remarquèrent que Thénène s'était endormie.

L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante, l'Exorciste extrêmement gêné d'être fixé de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai dit : qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Thénène ? répèta Ed, hargneux.

Les yeux d'Allen papillonnèrent. L'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau et...

\- P-Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Allen, rouge comme une pivoine, était outré. Comment pouvait-on poser une question aussi indiscrète ?!

\- Je...

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Ed.

En voyant l'expression irritée du blond, le maudit soupira et décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, en espérant convaincre le garçon qui devait ressentir plus qu'une simple amitié envers Thénène pour réagir d'une façon aussi exagérée.

\- Il ne se passe rien !

\- Et ? Ça ne me prouve pas que tu n'es pas intéressé par elle.

\- C'est juste une amie, ni plus ni moins !

\- Arrête de mentir, je sais qu'il y a un truc !

\- Mais non ! Enfin de mon côté, c'est impossible vu que je suis déjà en couple ! Et avec un homme en plus ! hurla le blandin, exaspéré.

Thénène se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux rouges, le regard perdu. Elle vit Allen debout, mort de honte.

\- Qui a crié ? Pourquoi ?

\- Excuse-moi, dit Allen en se rasseyant, plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda ensuite Ed qui fuyait son regard, honteux de s'en être pris de cette façon à l'Exorciste.

\- N-non rien. Rendors-toi Thénène, balbutia Edward, gêné.

\- D'accord.

Au lieu de ça, elle le fixa pendant de longues minutes, les yeux brillants. Quand le blond s'en rendit compte et tourna la tête vers elle, la métisse rougit fortement et détourna le regard. Edward regarda également ailleurs, les joues en feu. Allen, touché, observa cette scène, un sourire aux lèvres, et comprit ce qui se passait entre ces deux jeunes.

Edward continua ses caresses sur les cuisses de la blessée, qui frissonnait et rougissait encore plus. Elle finit par se détendre et apprécier ce contact apaisant. Le blond, fier de son coup, continua en lançant quelques regards que Thénène interceptait souvent, les yeux illuminés. Allen rigolait doucement alors que la métisse essayait vainement de cacher son visage pourpre dans son coude. Edward s'arrêta subitement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête Thénène ?

\- Non non ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

Prenant conscience de son exclamation soudaine, la rougeur sur son visage s'amplifia et elle balbutia qu'elle allait chercher à boire dans cuisine avant de détaler comme une voleuse. Edward la suivit du regard, rêveur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la cuisine. Il croisa ensuite le regard taquin d'un blandin souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu réagis hostilement envers moi.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es amoureux d'elle !

\- Chut ! imposa Ed, gêné. Parle pas si fort : elle va tout entendre !

Allen rit avant de rassurer Ed sur le fait qu'il garderait le silence. Celui-ci se décontracta, rassuré. Le blandin voulut en savoir plus mais Thénène revint à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ça va bien v-

Thénène ne put finir de poser sa question : n'ayant pas remarqué le grimoire ouvert sur le sol, elle avait marché dessus et glissé. Bénéficiant de bons réflexes, Allen se leva et la rattrapa à temps, réfrénant sa chute.

\- Merci Allen, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'ai une légère sensation de déja-vu. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans la forêt, après m'avoir sauvé la première fois.

\- Mais oui !

Et les deux adolescents rirent allègrement, l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut la chose de trop pour Ed, extrêmement possessif et particulièrement froissé d'apprendre qu'ils avaient eu des moments exclusifs entre eux. Le coeur serré, il se leva et s'en alla rapidement de la maison, les mains dans les poches. Allen et Thénène, absolument pas préparés à cette réaction, regardèrent le blondinet passer le seuil de la maison et claquer la porte violemment.

\- Mais c'est quoi son problème putain ?! demanda Thénène, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, lui conseilla Allen en la relevant. Lui dire ce que tu ressens.

À ces mots, Thénène rougit instantanément.

\- Ç-Ça se voit autant que ça ? minauda-t-elle.

\- Va lui parler.

La métisse resta quelques secondes immobiles avant de soupirer et sortir à son tour de la maison. À ce moment précis, Timcampy apparut et s'installa sur la tête d'Allen. Thénène, la tête basse, marchait dans les allées du village, légèrement stressée. Elle en fit un rapide tour, réfléchissant à quoi dire, à quoi faire. Instinctivement, elle se rendit jusqu'à la grande porte où se trouvait Odin, posté en tant que garde, en compagnie d'un blandin perplexe. Tout d'abord surprise, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière eux et observa Edward. Il avait les épaules affaissées et caressait pensivement le front du dragon.

Elle observa alors sa posture, ses longs cheveux dorés qui se balançaient dans son dos. Même de loin, il lui faisait de l'effet. En sa présence, elle essayait de contenir son stress, sa rougeur, les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre, le saut périlleux que son coeur effectuait à chaque fois qu'il était à côté d'elle, qu'il lui parlait, qu'il la regardait, qu'il la touchait. Ensuite, sortant de sa rêverie, elle se dirigea vers Ed. Elle passa impulsivement ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

En premier lieu déconcerté, Ed se raidit avant de se relâcher. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, dans cette position. Durant ce moment, Thénène n'avait cessé de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle joua alors avec ses doigts, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça va Thénène ? demanda le jeune homme, ressentant une certaine tension chez elle.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait resserré son emprise sur lui, elle s'empressa de se décontracter et de plonger son nez dans son cou.

\- Moi ça va et toi ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Vraiment ? T'es un peu bizarre ces derniers temps...

\- Ah...Tu trouves ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Edward ?

\- Si je te pose une question, tu y répondras sincèrement ?

\- Je suis toujours sincère avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés posa ses mains sur celles de Thénène, hésitant.

\- Depuis qu'Allen est là, j'ai l'impression que tu me délaisses...

\- Ceci est une affirmation, pas une question... Puis, c'est involontaire, tu sais : j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider.

\- Je sais... Dis, murmura-t-il peu confiant, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- E-E-Est-ce que... p-par hasard... tu serais amoureuse de lui ?

Un silence de plomb prit place, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de l'adolescente. Dès que l'info fit une dizaine de fois le tour de ses méninges et qu'elle comprit enfin le message, Thénène ne put retenir son hilarité. Elle s'esclaffa longuement pendant qu'Edward s'empourprait de gêne. Elle finit par se calmer et respira un bon coup. Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à Thénène, larmoyante et radieuse.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, souligna-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment marrant. Non, plus sérieusement : je ne peux pas ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour Allen, c'est vraiment pas possible.

\- T'es vraiment sûre de ne pas l'aimer ?!

\- Certaine.

\- Ouf... J-je voulais dire : qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'aimer ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de toi, non ?!

Les mots étaient sortis spontanément. Confuse, elle baissa la tête, attendant une réponse ou une réaction.

Allen jouait tranquillement avec Timcampy quand la porte s'ouvrit et Seika apparut paisiblement. L'étonnement se lit sur son visage en voyant le blandin seul. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé avant d'engager la discussion.

\- Bah ils sont passés où les deux amoureux ?

\- Edward a piqué une crise de jalousie et s'en est allé donc j'ai dit à Thénène d'aller lui parler pour clarifier certaine choses.

\- Clarifier certaines choses ? Attends, attends : t'es entrain de me dire que Thénène est allée lui avouer ses sentiments ?! s'écria la jeune adulte.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres chez toi je suppose ?

\- Ce serait une bonne idée.

Thénène sourit avant de s'avancer vers la tête du géant posée sur la table, toujours emmaillotée. Elle défit le noeud et regarda vraiment le visage.

\- Gnééééééé, il est trop moche !

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire.

La métisse saisit un morceau de tissu et nettoya son trophée, notamment le sang coagulé. Une fois propre, elle posa sa main sur le crâne. Magiquement, elle retira le cerveau du géant, qu'elle déposa dans un bocal en verre, sur lequel elle inscrit quand et comment elle l'avait obtenue. Puis elle fit léviter la tête jusqu'à un mur où se trouvait d'autres trophées divers et variés et lui prit au passage le cheveu dont elle avait besoin.

\- Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers Allen, tu te rappelles des ingrédients j'espère ?

\- Hmm, un cheveu de géant, un joyau de princesse, une aile de fée, une larme de loup et... je ne me souviens plus du dernier.

Pendant que le blandin énumérait la liste, Thénène s'avança vers une étagère rempli de pots et bocaux remplis de choses et substances... bizarres. Elle se munit de quelques uns d'entre eux et ainsi qu'un verre vide et un mortier en pierre. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant de regarder l'Exorciste.

\- Le sang d'une sorcière aux yeux dorés.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

\- Où est le sac de pierres Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et je l'ai mis sous la table : il y est toujours.

\- Ah j'suis bête parfois, rit l'adolescente. Tu peux me le donner s'il te plaît ?

Il se baissa, attrapa le sac et le lui tendit. Thénène s'en saisit et le déposa également sur la table.

\- Bon, on commence ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Elle ouvrit premièrement le sac et posa les yeux sur lui, perplexe.

\- Tu te souviens de la pierre que tu avais prise ? Juste pour tester ta mémoire Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen... et non, j'avais fermé les yeux au moment de choisir.

\- Ah bah... tu avais pris celle-là.

Elle plongea sa main de la sac et sortit une minuscule pierre blanche qui, au centre, était d'un noir profond. Claire et éclatante de l'extérieur, sombre et obscure à l'intérieur. Elle lui mit sous le nez, un regard appuyé.

\- Je la pensais plus grosse... Elle est magnifique ! Elle a un nom ?

\- Non. Enfin, si : les gens la nomment l'Obscure Clarté... mais personnellement, je l'appelle l'Hypocrite ou la Comédienne, lui apprit mollement Thénène.

Elle broya la pierre de ses mains, la transformant en grains blancs et noirs qu'elle laissa tomber dans le mortier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hmm...

Ce fut sa seule réponse avant qu'elle ne continue sa besogne. Elle ouvrit un pot et en sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une feuille séchée. Allen comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'aile de fée. Il regarda son amie la déchirer en petits morceaux et la jeter dans le récipient.

\- Prends le mortier et commence à mélanger... sinon ça fera un truc pâteux.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta : il saisit donc le mortier d'une main et le pilon de l'autre et commença à moudre les grains, les rendant plus petits. Thénène y ajouta successivement le cheveu, qui se désagrégea et devint à son tour de la fine poudre. Elle ouvrit un minuscule flacon et versa minutieusement une goutte du liquide contenu dans la poudre.

\- Bon, on a presque fini. Faut juste que je donne du sang.

Elle empoigna la dague sur la table et s'entailla les veines du poignet, une expression de douleur affichée sur le visage. Elle plaça son poignet au-dessus du mortier puis serra le poing. Le petite quantité de soluté fut rapidement baignée du solvant rouge, coulant à flot. Allen continua se mélanger jusqu'à obtenir une solution, un mélange liquide qui virait au rose. Thénène s'empressa alors de desserrer son poing et passa son doigt sur la coupure. Elle se referma rapidement et une légère cicatrice apparut.

\- Ça va ? la questionna le blandin.

\- Oui, oui, allez : donne-moi ça.

Elle lui prit le mortier des mains et vida son contenu dans le verre avant de le donner.

\- Les effets de la potion n'agiront que dans environ une dizaine de minutes. T'auras le temps de dire au revoir à Kaka et à Ed.

\- Oui, allons dans le salon. En plus, Tim est avec ta soeur : je ne peux pas le laisser ici...

Le duo sortit du laboratoire et traversèrent la cuisine, où ils piquèrent une part du délicieux gâteau au chocolat du maire. Enfin, Thénène incita Allen à prendre une part de gâteau... Quelle mauvaise fréquentation.

\- Normalement, ce qui est venu avec toi devrait repartir avec toi. Donc dans le pire des cas, même si Tim n'aurait pas eu droit à sa part de potion, il serait quand même retourné dans ton monde. Et vraiment dans le pire des pires des cas, je peux en refaire : j'ai tous les ingrédients ! s'exclama la métisse avant de plonger sur sa soeur assise sur le canapé. KAKA !

\- Oh mais Titi ! Fais pas ça : t'es hyper lourde ! fit Seika, irritée.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa soeur et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

\- Je sais déjà que j'ai pris du poids, pas la peine de me le répéter hein !

\- Mais nan, t'es belle comme tu es, princesse, intervint Edward en prenant la place de Seika, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quand j'y repense, ça fait un moment que tu m'avais pas appelée "princesse".

\- Trois jours pour être exacte, précisa Seika. Putain, vous puez l'amour tous les deux là...

Ils ignorèrent la remarque du maire et les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu fais fuir tous les hommes, Kaka...

\- Urusai, baka !

\- Ah tu parles japonais ? s'étonna Allen.

\- Oui, mon père était japonais. Pourquoi ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui parle japaonais... C'est... un idiot...

\- Hyyyyyyyyyn, firent les deux soeurs, un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Timcampy s'installa sur la tête d'Allen qui s'empourprait.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. Je vous remercie pour tout.

Il avala le contenu du verre et en laissa tout de même un peu à son golem qui ingurgita le reste. Bizarrement, la mixture était insipide, sans saveur. Sur le coup, il ne ressentit rien de particulier. Il regarda, amusé, Thénène et Edward flirter comme si de rien était, sous le regard dégoûté du maire qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de ce couple. Au bout d'un moment, il ressentit des ballonnements. Il voulut faire ses adieux une dernière fois mais Thénène prit la parole avant lui.

\- Merci à toi Moyashi... Avant que tu partes, je voudrais que tu saches pourquoi je nomme cette pierre ainsi. L'Obscure Clarté, comme tu l'as vue, est blanche à l'extérieur et noire au centre. Je préfère la nommer l'Hypocrite ou la Comédienne car justement elle est blanche à l'extérieur et noire à l'intérieur. Tu as bien choisi la pierre car en fait elle te correspond : tu montres que tu vas bien de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, c'est toute une autre histoire. Blanc à l'extérieur, noir à l'intérieur. Sache surtout que le terme "hypocrite" vient du grec **ὑποκριτής** (se lit **hupokritès** ) et désignait à l'époque de la Grèce Antique les comédiens qui, pour jouer les rôles et incarner les personnages, portaient des masques." **ὑποκριτής** " peut se traduire par "celui qui se cache sous le masque", à savoir toi. Tu comprends mieux mon point de vue maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J-Je... Oui, dit-il seulement en baissant la tête.

Il se sentait disparaître, lentement mais sûrement. Effectivement, son corps devenait transparent. Thénène quitta le canapé et se mit aux côtés de l'Exorciste. Elle attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Allen n'y vit que de la bienveillance et de la positivité, ce qui l'émut fortement.

\- T'en fais pas Moyashi, on aura l'occasion de reparler de tout ça bientôt, lui révéla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et j'espère découvrir le vrai Allen Walker cette fois-ci.

\- Comm-

Allen disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles colorée, sous les yeux des trois villageois. Il réapparut dans le couloir de la Congrégation. Il vérifia s'il était revenu en un seul morceau, ce qui était le cas, avec ses vêtements d'origine, et si Timcampy était encore sur sa tête, ce qui était le cas. Il était rentrée à peu près au même moment où il était parti, comme si le temps s'était figé au moment de son départ et qu'il venait de reprendre son cours. Il avait l'impression que ces trois journées n'avaient jamais existé. Cependant, il savait que toute son aventure s'était réellement passée et il avait Timcampy comme preuve...

Enfin bon, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans le corridor et poursuivit son chemin. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et faillit tomber mais se rattrapa à temps. Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était un livre, plus exactement un grimoire. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du grimoire de Thénène. Il le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il y avait d'écrit : "Contes et légendes de la Forêt Désenchantée". À la vue du nom, il tiqua et décida d'emporter le livre avec lui. Le blandin commença à le lire et ne le lâcha plus de toute la journée. Il y apprit des tonnes d'anecdotes sur Thénène, Odin, Seika, Edward, le village et la forêt en elle-même.

Les textes étaient souvent accompagnés de dessins et illustrations vraiment ressemblantes. Il fut stupéfait de retrouver sa légende à lui, la légende du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se cachait sous un masque, ainsi que des dessins de lui et de ses amis. La journée était passée très vite, Allen ayant lu toute la journée. À la fin de sa lecture, il remarqua que son aventure était la dernière du livre et qu'il restait une multitude de pages blanches, le laissant perplexe. Pourquoi des pages blanches ?

Se remémorant ses aventures avec Thénène et sa famille, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille du blandin et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant la douce odeur sucrée d'Allen. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le torse musclé de son amant contre son dos.

\- T'étais ou ?

\- J'étais toute la journée à la Congrégation... Je lisais un livre...

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Il lâcha le blandin et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fit un geste pour signaler au maudit de s'asseoir sur lui, ce que fit Allen totalement ravi. Une fois assis, les bras de son amant entourèrent encore une fois sa taille et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je croyais que t'étais encore parti en mission. On se voit plus trop en ce moment.

\- Désolé... Tu me manques aussi.

Allen sentit le sourire de son amant contre son cou.

\- Préviens-moi quand t'es à la Congrégation via Tim.

\- Ouais, promis. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Un simple baiser dans le cou lui répondit. Allen sourit doucement et se blottit dans les bras de son amant en posant la tête contre sa poitrine. Cela lui avait manqué. La chaleur de ses bras, les battements de son cœur, son odeur et surtout ses douces caresses au niveau de ses hanches-

Allen releva rapidement la tête en rougissant furieusement.

\- Hey !

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas touché.

\- Mais je suis fatigué !

Le jeune homme approcha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille du blandin et chuchota sensuellement :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Allen.

Le maudit frissonna de plaisir et entoura le cou de son amant avec ses bras.

\- Écoute, commença Allen, je suis désolé de t'avoir prévenu... Tu me pardonnes-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de douces lèves se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Cela répondait tout de même à sa question, il le pardonnait.

Sentant la langue de son amant se glisser sur ses lèvres, Allen entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour la laisser passer, et ainsi se mêler à sa jumelle. Le jeune homme avait totalement le contrôle du baiser, et Allen ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Allen était complètement essoufflé et retourné par le baiser, rougissant furieusement, les yeux mi-clos et embrumés par la luxure. Son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette figure de la débauche.

\- On a toute la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu. Prépare-toi, Allen.

 **NDA : L'ultime scène de ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre quand ils vont commencer leurs affaires, n'a pas été écrite par moi (vous connaîtrez mon point de vue dessus dans les semaines à venir) mais pas une merde qui n'est autre que Seikashiro. Elle tient à avoir son moment de considération alors considérez-la !**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres chez toi je suppose ?

\- Ce serait une bonne idée.

Thénène sourit avant de s'avancer vers la tête du géant posée sur la table, toujours emmaillotée. Elle défit le noeud et regarda vraiment le visage.

\- Gnééééééé, il est trop moche !

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire.

La métisse saisit un morceau de tissu et nettoya son trophée, notamment le sang coagulé. Une fois propre, elle posa sa main sur le crâne. Magiquement, elle retira le cerveau du géant, qu'elle déposa dans un bocal en verre, sur lequel elle inscrit quand et comment elle l'avait obtenue. Puis elle fit léviter la tête jusqu'à un mur où se trouvait d'autres trophées divers et variés et lui prit au passage le cheveu dont elle avait besoin.

\- Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers Allen, tu te rappelles des ingrédients j'espère ?

\- Hmm, un cheveu de géant, un joyau de princesse, une aile de fée, une larme de loup et... je ne me souviens plus du dernier.

Pendant que le blandin énumérait la liste, Thénène s'avança vers une étagère rempli de pots et bocaux remplis de choses et substances... bizarres. Elle se munit de quelques uns d'entre eux et ainsi qu'un verre vide et un mortier en pierre. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant de regarder l'Exorciste.

\- Le sang d'une sorcière aux yeux dorés.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

\- Où est le sac de pierres Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et je l'ai mis sous la table : il y est toujours.

\- Ah j'suis bête parfois, rit l'adolescente. Tu peux me le donner s'il te plaît ?

Il se baissa, attrapa le sac et le lui tendit. Thénène s'en saisit et le déposa également sur la table.

\- Bon, on commence ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Elle ouvrit premièrement le sac et posa les yeux sur lui, perplexe.

\- Tu te souviens de la pierre que tu avais prise ? Juste pour tester ta mémoire Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen... et non, j'avais fermé les yeux au moment de choisir.

\- Ah bah... tu avais pris celle-là.

Elle plongea sa main de la sac et sortit une minuscule pierre blanche qui, au centre, était d'un noir profond. Claire et éclatante de l'extérieur, sombre et obscure à l'intérieur. Elle lui mit sous le nez, un regard appuyé.

\- Je la pensais plus grosse... Elle est magnifique ! Elle a un nom ?

\- Non. Enfin, si : les gens la nomment l'Obscure Clarté... mais personnellement, je l'appelle l'Hypocrite ou la Comédienne, lui apprit mollement Thénène.

Elle broya la pierre de ses mains, la transformant en grains blancs et noirs qu'elle laissa tomber dans le mortier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hmm...

Ce fut sa seule réponse avant qu'elle ne continue sa besogne. Elle ouvrit un pot et en sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une feuille séchée. Allen comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'aile de fée. Il regarda son amie la déchirer en petits morceaux et la jeter dans le récipient.

\- Prends le mortier et commence à mélanger... sinon ça fera un truc pâteux.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta : il saisit donc le mortier d'une main et le pilon de l'autre et commença à moudre les grains, les rendant plus petits. Thénène y ajouta successivement le cheveu, qui se désagrégea et devint à son tour de la fine poudre. Elle ouvrit un minuscule flacon et versa minutieusement une goutte du liquide contenu dans la poudre.

\- Bon, on a presque fini. Faut juste que je donne du sang.

Elle empoigna la dague sur la table et s'entailla les veines du poignet, une expression de douleur affichée sur le visage. Elle plaça son poignet au-dessus du mortier puis serra le poing. Le petite quantité de soluté fut rapidement baignée du solvant rouge, coulant à flot. Allen continua se mélanger jusqu'à obtenir une solution, un mélange liquide qui virait au rose. Thénène s'empressa alors de desserrer son poing et passa son doigt sur la coupure. Elle se referma rapidement et une légère cicatrice apparut.

\- Ça va ? la questionna le blandin.

\- Oui, oui, allez : donne-moi ça.

Elle lui prit le mortier des mains et vida son contenu dans le verre avant de le donner.

\- Les effets de la potion n'agiront que dans environ une dizaine de minutes. T'auras le temps de dire au revoir à Kaka et à Ed.

\- Oui, allons dans le salon. En plus, Tim est avec ta soeur : je ne peux pas le laisser ici...

Le duo sortit du laboratoire et traversèrent la cuisine, où ils piquèrent une part du délicieux gâteau au chocolat du maire. Enfin, Thénène incita Allen à prendre une part de gâteau... Quelle mauvaise fréquentation.

\- Normalement, ce qui est venu avec toi devrait repartir avec toi. Donc dans le pire des cas, même si Tim n'aurait pas eu droit à sa part de potion, il serait quand même retourné dans ton monde. Et vraiment dans le pire des pires des cas, je peux en refaire : j'ai tous les ingrédients ! s'exclama la métisse avant de plonger sur sa soeur assise sur le canapé. KAKA !

\- Oh mais Titi ! Fais pas ça : t'es hyper lourde ! fit Seika, irritée.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa soeur et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

\- Je sais déjà que j'ai pris du poids, pas la peine de me le répéter hein !

\- Mais nan, t'es belle comme tu es, princesse, intervint Edward en prenant la place de Seika, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quand j'y repense, ça fait un moment que tu m'avais pas appelée "princesse".

\- Trois jours pour être exacte, précisa Seika. Putain, vous puez l'amour tous les deux là...

Ils ignorèrent la remarque du maire et les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu fais fuir tous les hommes, Kaka...

\- Urusai, baka !

\- Ah tu parles japonais ? s'étonna Allen.

\- Oui, mon père était japonais. Pourquoi ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui parle japaonais... C'est... un idiot...

\- Hyyyyyyyyyn, firent les deux soeurs, un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Timcampy s'installa sur la tête d'Allen qui s'empourprait.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. Je vous remercie pour tout.

Il avala le contenu du verre et en laissa tout de même un peu à son golem qui ingurgita le reste. Bizarrement, la mixture était insipide, sans saveur. Sur le coup, il ne ressentit rien de particulier. Il regarda, amusé, Thénène et Edward flirter comme si de rien était, sous le regard dégoûté du maire qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de ce couple. Au bout d'un moment, il ressentit des ballonnements. Il voulut faire ses adieux une dernière fois mais Thénène prit la parole avant lui.

\- Merci à toi Moyashi... Avant que tu partes, je voudrais que tu saches pourquoi je nomme cette pierre ainsi. L'Obscure Clarté, comme tu l'as vue, est blanche à l'extérieur et noire au centre. Je préfère la nommer l'Hypocrite ou la Comédienne car justement elle est blanche à l'extérieur et noire à l'intérieur. Tu as bien choisi la pierre car en fait elle te correspond : tu montres que tu vas bien de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, c'est toute une autre histoire. Blanc à l'extérieur, noir à l'intérieur. Sache surtout que le terme "hypocrite" vient du grec **ὑποκριτής** (se lit **hupokritès** ) et désignait à l'époque de la Grèce Antique les comédiens qui, pour jouer les rôles et incarner les personnages, portaient des masques." **ὑποκριτής** " peut se traduire par "celui qui se cache sous le masque", à savoir toi. Tu comprends mieux mon point de vue maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J-Je... Oui, dit-il seulement en baissant la tête.

Il se sentait disparaître, lentement mais sûrement. Effectivement, son corps devenait transparent. Thénène quitta le canapé et se mit aux côtés de l'Exorciste. Elle attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Allen n'y vit que de la bienveillance et de la positivité, ce qui l'émut fortement.

\- T'en fais pas Moyashi, on aura l'occasion de reparler de tout ça bientôt, lui révéla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et j'espère découvrir le vrai Allen Walker cette fois-ci.

\- Comm-

Allen disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles colorée, sous les yeux des trois villageois. Il réapparut dans le couloir de la Congrégation. Il vérifia s'il était revenu en un seul morceau, ce qui était le cas, avec ses vêtements d'origine, et si Timcampy était encore sur sa tête, ce qui était le cas. Il était rentrée à peu près au même moment où il était parti, comme si le temps s'était figé au moment de son départ et qu'il venait de reprendre son cours. Il avait l'impression que ces trois journées n'avaient jamais existé. Cependant, il savait que toute son aventure s'était réellement passée et il avait Timcampy comme preuve...

Enfin bon, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans le corridor et poursuivit son chemin. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et faillit tomber mais se rattrapa à temps. Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était un livre, plus exactement un grimoire. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du grimoire de Thénène. Il le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il y avait d'écrit : "Contes et légendes de la Forêt Désenchantée". À la vue du nom, il tiqua et décida d'emporter le livre avec lui. Le blandin commença à le lire et ne le lâcha plus de toute la journée. Il y apprit des tonnes d'anecdotes sur Thénène, Odin, Seika, Edward, le village et la forêt en elle-même.

Les textes étaient souvent accompagnés de dessins et illustrations vraiment ressemblantes. Il fut stupéfait de retrouver sa légende à lui, la légende du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se cachait sous un masque, ainsi que des dessins de lui et de ses amis. La journée était passée très vite, Allen ayant lu toute la journée. À la fin de sa lecture, il remarqua que son aventure était la dernière du livre et qu'il restait une multitude de pages blanches, le laissant perplexe. Pourquoi des pages blanches ?

Se remémorant ses aventures avec Thénène et sa famille, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille du blandin et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant la douce odeur sucrée d'Allen. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le torse musclé de son amant contre son dos.

\- T'étais ou ?

\- J'étais toute la journée à la Congrégation... Je lisais un livre...

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Il lâcha le blandin et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fit un geste pour signaler au maudit de s'asseoir sur lui, ce que fit Allen totalement ravi. Une fois assis, les bras de son amant entourèrent encore une fois sa taille et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je croyais que t'étais encore parti en mission. On se voit plus trop en ce moment.

\- Désolé... Tu me manques aussi.

Allen sentit le sourire de son amant contre son cou.

\- Préviens-moi quand t'es à la Congrégation via Tim.

\- Ouais, promis. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Un simple baiser dans le cou lui répondit. Allen sourit doucement et se blottit dans les bras de son amant en posant la tête contre sa poitrine. Cela lui avait manqué. La chaleur de ses bras, les battements de son cœur, son odeur et surtout ses douces caresses au niveau de ses hanches-

Allen releva rapidement la tête en rougissant furieusement.

\- Hey !

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas touché.

\- Mais je suis fatigué !

Le jeune homme approcha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille du blandin et chuchota sensuellement :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Allen.

Le maudit frissonna de plaisir et entoura le cou de son amant avec ses bras.

\- Écoute, commença Allen, je suis désolé de t'avoir prévenu... Tu me pardonnes-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de douces lèves se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Cela répondait tout de même à sa question, il le pardonnait.

Sentant la langue de son amant se glisser sur ses lèvres, Allen entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour la laisser passer, et ainsi se mêler à sa jumelle. Le jeune homme avait totalement le contrôle du baiser, et Allen ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Allen était complètement essoufflé et retourné par le baiser, rougissant furieusement, les yeux mi-clos et embrumés par la luxure. Son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette figure de la débauche.

\- On a toute la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu. Prépare-toi, Allen.

 **NDA : L'ultime scène de ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre quand ils vont commencer leurs affaires, n'a pas été écrite par moi mais par cette chose 3 qui n'est autre que Seikashiro. Elle tient à avoir son moment de considération alors considérez-la !**


	9. Chapter 9

_\- On a toute la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu. Prépare-toi, Allen._

Le lendemain, après une nuit sportive pour le blandin, celui-ci se rendit dans le bureau de l'Intendant. S'y trouvaient déjà Lenalee et Kanda, qui lui lança un petit regard en biais.

\- Moyashi, on a une nouvelle mission.

\- Yuu, je m'appelle Allen.

\- Évite de m'appeler comme ça en public.

\- Enfin, bref, vous vous disputerez dans le train ! Vous devez partir dans moins de trois heures : une Innocence a été découverte en France, dans la Forêt Enchantée, interféra Komui d'un air sérieux.

\- En France ? Forêt Enchantée ?

\- Une jeune fille qui s'appelle Thénène est considérée comme une sorcière mais on pense qu'elle possède une Innocence. On sait qu'elle a une soeur d'origine asiatique de deux ans son aînée. Elle serait apparemment en couple avec un certain Edward et aurait élevé un dragon qui se nommerait Odin, les informa Lenalee.

\- Tch. Un dragon ? Et puis quoi encore, des géants ?

\- Ah et aussi, elle a envoyé une lettre à la Congrégation qu'on a reçu hier, ajouta le superviseur en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle demande à savoir si celui qui se cache sous le masque est rentré sans aucun souci en cours de route et tient à le prévenir qu'ils auraient bientôt la conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Et aussi, ils doivent apparemment écrire la suite de l'histoire ensemble et avec d'autres. Je ne comprends rien à ce baratin. Tu as une idée de qui peut être cette personne ? Oh mais ça va Allen ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu es sûr de pouvoir partir en mission ?

\- J-Je ne sais pas si c'est le hasard ou le destin mais il faut vraiment que j'aille sur cette mission...

Alors, hasard ou destin ?

 **NDA : C'EST SUPER IMPORTANT! **

**Déjà, héhé, comment allez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'histoire en général ?**

 **De ce si court chapitre (300mots contre 2000 et des poussières, on sent la différence hein)** **?**

 **De la fin ?**

 **Vous voulez une suite ?**

 **Bah déjà, je vous dis que c'est très peu, mais alors vraiment très peu, probable que j'écrive une suite. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime cette fin moi ! :) et je suis une flemmarde.**

 **ENSUITE ! Je suis fière de vous annoncer l'** **arrivée d'une nouvelle fanfiction sur D. Gray-man. Elle sera à la fois sur Wattpad et à la fois sur .** **Celle-ci sera complètement axée sur l'univers de DGM. Je pense, mais je suis pas sûre, qu'il y aura des clins d'oeil à cette FF. Je pense pas en fait mais je me connais et je sais que je peux changer d'avis en trente secondes xptdr. Et puis, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction et que vous apprécierez l'autre également ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterai, sûrement pendant les vacances... parce qu'avec les cours c'est un peu galère quand même, vous trouvez pas ? Enfin bref.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ! TheB93 !**


End file.
